The Order of Merlin
by Nitro156
Summary: Lily potter had a brother and a sister. So on Halloween when James and Lily potter died young Harry went to the eldest of the siblings. The Brother of Lily potter took Harry in to make young Harry a completly different harry rasing him the right way. !smartHarry Is going to be a Harem. Not completed. There will be alot of bashings later on in the story
1. chapter 1

(AN: My first ever fanfiction, so any comments, follows, or really anything is greatly appreciated. Also, this is just a piece of the first chapter just wanted to put it out in the world and see what I get on it thanks.)

Chapter 1

In the middle of the night, a limo could be seen diving along an empty road in the wildness. Inside said limo was a 14-year-old Harry Potter looking outside of the passenger back window, watching the scenery pass by.

"How much further to the Queen's Ball?"

"Half of an hour, Sir" The limo diver responses. Harry nods his head and went back to looking outside the window. The Queen's Ball is an over rated, in Harry's opinion, social gathering for the rich and powerful. Harry was invited by the Queen herself, after spending some time with her majesty, and her court, at her summer mansion. Helping the Queen with matters of ... well let's just say matters. However, most people think he was invited due to his mother's side of the family. The Evan's family has connections with the royal family due to the Evan's being one of the leading technologies companies in the world.

"We are a few minutes away Mr. Potter." Harry looks back to the front window to see a mansion of lights coming into view around the corner. The Royal family's get away house could be forsaken as a city due to how many cars were parked outside ad how many men and women where standing in line trying to get in to the ball. Outside the main entrance was a red walk of some sorts having a couple hundred people trying to take photos of whatever actor was going to walk in next. The Limo is pulling off the road heading to the made entrance.

The car pulls up to the curb having the valet service open the back door to let out the guest of importance. As, Harry steps out of the limo he hears the click of cameras going off knowing that every move, every word he said tonight is going to be on the news tomorrow. Harry sees a group of men in black suits walking up to him clearing any and all Paparazzi. By the time the group of men reach Harry he knew that whatever happened next was going to be on the news tomorrow.

The Group of bodyguards split into two revealing the person that they were guarding. A 17 year old 5'9 woman as she liked to be called came out from between the men. She was valued as a relic of beauty by her many fans across the globe. Striking blue eyes, long palatium hair reaching her waist, D cups on her chest that defied gravity, and the laws of physics, and the body of a professional runner with her long legs. All warped up in a golden dress to finish it off. Harry had to remind himself not to drool, as he had that happen every time he saw her. She walked up to him grabbing his tie pulling him up to her chest looking down at him.

"Hey Harry." She says as she kisses him fully on the lips. Licking his bottom lip to ask for entrance. Harry hears the click of thousands of photos being taken at once and decides to hell with it. He opens up his mouth letting her in and he could feel her grin evilly thinking that she won. Well fate had different ideas as he stuck his tongue in her mouth feeling her stop moving as in shock as he maps out her mouth over and over again. He pulls back looking into her eyes surprised to see something he would call a type of hunger looking back at him. He steps back having her let go of his tie.

"Hey Arya." He said mocking her, Also making her blush as Harry was the only person allowed to call her by her first name. While everyone else had to call her by her middle name which was Diana, or Princess Diana. Harry meet Arya when he was about 7 having the Evan's family go to a resort in Hawaii for vacation.

"Shall we go inside Harry and see what type of chaos we have ensured this time." She says while grinning. Harry nods his head thinking might as well get it over with. He grabbed her hand pulling her though the crowd to the front door ignoring any questions asked by the people. By the time Harry had made it to the bouncer by the front door the whole ball had heard the news that the Evan's heir had arrived. The bouncer let Harry though the main doors into the fray of the people who were trying to get the Queen's attention seeing her approaching the main doors. He saw the Queen's guard trying to catch up to her after she went of in a hurry to save her "Harry" from the people wanting to know the relations between Harry and the Queen's family.

The queen finally finished getting to him pulling him into a tighter hug then what was concerned formal or even informal showing really how close they were. The guards had finally caught up the Queen. Seeing the position both of them were in the Captain of the guard polity tapped the Queen having her look up at him.

"What Alex, you're interrupting my time with my 'Harry'." The Queen said.

"My Majesty it is invalid to show such care for people in front of the public."

"Are you saying that I shouldn't show love to my Harry?"

"No, my Majesty it's just that people are watching."

"Oh…" She looks up seeing her daughter glaring daggers at her, and the whole room stopped staring at the interaction between her and the heir to the Even family. The Queen blushes realizing that at the time this might have not been a good idea. She feels movement at her breast region and blushes more.

"MMhhhMHmh…" She steps back letting Harry go almost watching him pass out due to the lack of air.

"Hi, my Majesty" Harry says when he had enough air to make the black spots in his eyes go away. Harry was able to get a look at her. Same platinum hair as her daughter but having a bigger bust and being about 5'10. Dressed in a Royal blue dress to match her eyes. The Queen and the princess were regarded as two of the best beauties of the Queendom.

"What have I told you about calling me 'My Majesty' Harry? My name's Liz to you, and only you."

"Sorry it just seemed that this place was really formal." Harry said while looking around the room seeing generals with their medaled-up attire, or the rich millionaire wearing some suit, or the ladies of the court wearing their dress.

"True. Well let's get you to a room where we can talk business." The Queen said grabbing his hand and directing him to the office in the mansion. Not looking back knowing that Arya would be following right after her wanting to know what was to happen. The guards opened up a room to the left of the entrance. The room inside had two large windows looking out to the driveway here the hundreds of photographers where at. In the middle of the room there was a seating area with 2 love seats and 2 couches all facing each other in a circle almost. To the far right of the room in the corner was a grand desk and seat for whoever might be doing work at the time. The guards went in first going into the four corners of the room closing the window shades blocking off the view from outside. Harry went to the circle of seats and seat in the love chair facing towards the door as an old habit. Arya came into the room and seat in the chair closest to him glaring daggers at the Queen still mad at hugging Harry like that. The Queen sat on the couch facing towards him looking at him dead in the eyes.

"So, Harry how would you like to be apart of the Royal family?" She grinned while saying this.

(An: Thank you everyone for the follows and the one review. Here's the end of the Chapter 1. The next chapter will be the beginning How Harry was raised and all that jazz. Thanks.)


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: I just wanted to start this off by saying thanks to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed. So, I'm happy to present you with the second chapter of 'The Order of Merlin'. Also, just a little warning there is a character death in this chapter pretty early on so yeah.)

[Time skip]

{Scene Break}

Chapter 2

A giant of man could be seen leaving a babe within a cradle on the doorstep of a house. If you looked closely at the man you could see that he was weeping for the boy, knowing what was to become of him. The man bent down at the waist putting a letter in between the boy and the cradle. The man knew that the young child would never experience the true joys and happiness that came with childhood, for the plan, the tinkling elder, had made would ensure a rough for road for them. The giant of a man left the boy on the doorstep to his own devices and knocked on the door. Two loud bangs shook the door frame causing distress in the house. The figure looked down at the babe, mumbling farewells before slipping away into the moon light disappearing before the people could notice.

The Baby looked up at the door as he heard the dead lock click open and the door handle twist. To revile a woman who was deathly pale and skinny. The baby closed its eyes when it felt the women's hand dig into the side of the cradle pulling out the letter. Opening it and reading it to herself. He heard the woman call out to someone behind her moving out of the door way showing the letter the person. He heard footsteps that could rival earthquakes come to the door. The doorway was shut off from any light due to how big this man, or whale depending on your view, was. The man bent down picked up the cradle, pulling the baby inside, shutting the door and locking the door once more. The man started to walk to the stairs right in the hallway, and opened up the cupboard in it. Tossing the baby in it and closing the door. The baby still in its cradle never cried that night and probably will never cry.

[A few months later]

"Petunia, we can't keep that Freak here. We have to get rid of him." The man said in the kitchen of the house.

"But how, we can't just leave him on the streets Vernon." The man looked at her. Grabbing her by the throat.

"I can do whatever I want with the boy understand!" Vernon said his face red with anger. Throwing his wife across the room. Vernon started to walk to the cupboard with the goal of getting rid of the boy for good. Petunia got up off the floor and started to walk into the kitchen more grabbing a culinary knife.

For years Petunia Dursley, had been abused by her husband. Dealing with it over the years had caused Petunia to harbor a lot of ill feelings towards her husband. When she married Vernon, she believed it was because he truly loved her and that she truly loved him. But when you decide to abuse someone that loves you, the love slowly fades away to hate and anger. So, when he decides to start abusing her sister's son. Petunia Dursley ran out of love that very day.

She starts to walk to the cupboard behind Vernon. She has the knife over her head ready to stab the man in the neck. By the time Vernon went to the cupboard, and started to unlock the door, Petunia was already a widow. She stabs down towards Vernon fat neck feeling the blade enter his neck then feeling the blood spray of hitting a main artery. She stepped back letting go of the blade, watching the man that she once loved fall to his knees trying to scream out but the blood clogging his throat and now spilling on the floor ruining the wood floors Petunia put so much time into polishing. She watched as the man slowly bleed out on the floor, feeling joy for once I her life.

She pushed the man over, flipping him in the process, and pulled him out of the door way. She bent down digging in his pockets trying to find the keys. In the left pocket she found the keys pulling them out she went back the cupboard and started to open the locks on it.

The Babe heard the sound of something big hitting the floor and thought to himself in his little toddler brain the bigger they are the harder they fall. He looked towards the door ready for whatever came next. The sound of keys being sorted though and being put in locks echoed around the cupboard.

The door to the cupboard opened up to reveal Petunia standing in the door, her hair and clothes ruined due the blood spray. She grabbed the baby picking him up, being careful not to touch him with anything bloody. She went into the living room putting the baby on the couch being careful with him.

He saw Petunia turn around and walk up to the second-floor peeling of the blood stained clothes on her way to the bath. He heard a door open and water turning on and running up the pipes. The babe thought to himself knowing that once she got finished cleaning off and changing he was going to go somewhere new.

Petunia while taking a shower thought to her self where she could move the child. Little Harry was to delicate to give over to child services, she also knew she had no way of contacting the people who put him here.. She knew that after a couple of days people who know Vernon will come to the house questioning people attempting to find him. She tried to brain storm any idea who could take care of Harry. Harry could be left at a church and the nuns could raise him, she could run away with what will Dudley have and be on the run, or… She had made up her plan on how to get Harry to a better place.

Harry heard the shower turning off, and someone closing the bathroom door and jogging to the main room. The sound of a door ripping open and drawers being pulled out traveled down the stair into the rest of the house echoing. Harry heard the door closing for the final time in that house.

Petunia ran down the stairs grabbing Harry and going to the front door, stepping over her husband. Going to the door she unlocked the door opening it and closing it behind her hoping no one saw into the house. She walked towards the drive way turning on the car unlocking the doors on her way to it. Petunia hoped into the car putting Harry in the back in Dudley's back seat and Tiding him down, making sure he didn't hurt himself. To her surprise Harry seemed perfectly calm and collected. It allows irked Petunia due to the fact that Harry always seemed to have a much more mature point of view that a 18 month old should.

Harry seat facing the front of the vehicle seeing Petunia look at him funny and thought to himself dork. She turned and put the key in the ignition of the car starting it and backing out of the driveway onto the street, trying to remember how to get to the destination planned in her head. She put the gear into drive and left house number 4 on Privet Drive for the final time.

(EN: I apologize for the short chapter kind of want the main story arch of young Harry to be independent of a filler chapter. I appreciate all the follows and favorites. Next update should be in a couple of days with a much longer chapter)


End file.
